Yakusoku
by Evil Pharaoh Atem
Summary: Yugi sits in his room and draws as he thinks of what will become of Yami when he remembers who he really is. how will Yami reassure Yugi? ONE SHOT!


Evil Pharaoh Atem- "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...damn...yeah, well enjoy. i know you've heard this all before, but R&R. please and thank you"

The sun had just gone down not to long ago as Yugi sat at his desk in his dimly lit room. A single desk lamp lit the room and he scribbled on a piece of paper that sat under the circle of light coming from the lamp. The radio next to him played next to him, filling the room with soft rock music. Yugi hated pure silence sometimes, mainly at night. It unnerved him a bit. When he was alone in a dimly lit or completely dark room, he was always on alert, making him very jumpy.

"What are you working on, Yugi?" A deep, strong, voice asked from the bed behind him. Yugi jumped slightly and then turned to look at the astral form of the spirit of the puzzle that dangled from Yugi's neck. Yugi relaxed a bit when he saw those crimson eyes of his slightly older looking double gagger looking into his own violet ones. Yugi smiled and his eyes turned down cast at the others exotic stare.

"I've been wondering so much about your past. It has been on my mind lately." The spirit looked curiously to his partner, the boy who unintentionally saved him from an eternity in the shadows. Yugi could feel Yami's eyes burning into him, wanting more of an explanation other then the vague one he had just received. Yugi giggled and turned back to his piece of paper, his pencil once more taking action to put marks along it. "I'm drawing what I think you could look like when you were…yourself." Yugi bit his lip at that last phrase. Often he stayed up at night wondering what Yami's life as the Pharaoh was like. All these villains trying to take what was rightfully Yami made him curious. What if he was what everyone assumed, evil? What if he was completely different then the Yami he knew and loved.

Loved, Yugi accepted it a long time ago, his feelings for his spiritual other. For a while, though he didn't say anything about them to him, nor acted on them. He had this feeling that Yami knew of them. It's sort of pointless to hide those kinds of things from a guy who shares your body and can sense everything you think and feel. Sure, Yami didn't pry in his mind but there are just times when Yami acted as if he knew. If Yami did know, of course, then he didn't feel so bad, because that means that Yami accepted him. He didn't hate him like he had feared.

"Can I see it?" Yami muttered, surprised that Yugi was drawing a picture of him. He could sense Yugi's uncertainty about him, but he was shocked that he was this worried. He slowly approached behind Yugi. The other slowly clinched the notebook in his arms. "What's wrong?" Yami asked softly as he placed his translucent hands on the others shoulders.

"It's…not finished yet." Yami sighed, knowing there was no way of forcing Yugi to lower the picture. There were times he really wished he had a body of his own.

"You're afraid of what we will find out when we find my memories." Yami stated, knowing for a while about Yugi's worries. Ever since that incident with Dartz and Raphael, Yugi had been a bit cautious around him. Yugi chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"More afraid of what will become of you when you find out. I wonder how different you were back then compared to now." Yugi said as he turned to look at Yami before he gave the other a soft smile. Yugi then lowered his paper and showed it to Yami. He blushed when he saw the amazed look on Yami's face. There he was, Pharaoh, in black and white looking back at himself. Yugi had shaded his skin tone to make him look darker then he appeared now to compensate for the Egyptian skin tone. His stare was stern and rough, not like his at all. That was one difference between what Yugi imagined Yami to be compared to how he was now. Jewels covered his body, rings on every finger and bands around his wrists and upper arms. A small crown hid in the messier locks of his hair. His body language also created a sterner, stiff, feel about him. He sat in a throne, legs and arms crossed, making him look almost angry. He wondered, though, why had Yugi kept him in the maze of his mind. "You've lost yourself in your mind." Yugi said almost as if he had read Yami's mind. The shameful look on Yugi's face only confirmed his thought. Yugi was anxious for Yami's reaction it seemed. Yami sighed and looked at Yugi.

"Come with me." Yami said as he leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ear, making Yugi blush lightly, but it was the seriousness of his voice that made Yugi shiver slightly in his chair. A moment later, the puzzle around his neck lit up, blinding him, and making him close his eyes. When the light was gone, he slowly opened up his eyes, finding himself in Yami's soul room again. This place always fascinated him, while at the same time creped him out. This place was always so dark and cold. He couldn't understand how such a warm person like Yami would have a room like this. Yugi's room reflected himself so perfectly, the toys and fluffy things all around showing his innocents. So, why did Yami have such a menacing room? Yugi bit his lip as he stood beside his darker half, worry still consuming him. He wished he knew where Yami's memories were so badly so he could figure out who Yami really was. "Come on." Yami said, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts, and grabbing his hand to drag him around. The two passed by door after door, walking down hallway after hallway. Every corner they turned made yugi wonder how Yami knew where he was going, but the other seemed to know.

The two seemed to walk for a while before Yami stopped in front of a door that looked like every other door in this labyrinth. Yami opened the door slowly walked into the darkness in the room. What he was up to, Yugi had no idea.

"Come on." Yami's voice boomed from inside the darkness. Yugi slowly walked in, his hands searching for the other.

"Yami, where are you?" Yugi asked as his voice cracked with nervousness.

"I'm right here." Yami said ask two arms took Yugi into them, holding him against Yami chest. Yami could feel Yugi calm down and relax in his embrace.

"Where are we?" he asked as the room started to slowly light up. Once the room was completely illuminated, Yugi gasped. This room in Yami's room looked almost like Yugi's soul room. "What's this?" He said as he slowly moved out of Yami's embrace.

"I found this room today while you were in school. This part of my soul, it has been touched by you. Which means no matter what I remember, or how I'll turn out after all this ends, I'll still be influenced by you. I'll still be the person you remember." Yugi continued to look around amazed by all this. "It's your room." Yami said softly "even more proof of how much you penetrated my heart." He said with a soft smile as Yugi looked back at him, slightly shocked.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered as the other rewrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him close. Yami tilted Yugi's chin up to him, looking deeply in his eyes. Yugi blushed at their closeness. Yugi could feel Yami's warm breath on his skin. Before any coherent thoughts made their way into Yugi's mind, Yugi found himself lip locked with Yami. At first, when he realized this, he stiffened up, unable to believe what was going on between them. Though, he knew in this world he could actually touch Yami, he never really thought about it, but here they were, close together, kissing. Something Yugi had dreamed about for so long. Once his mind took this all in Yugi relaxed, closing his eyes, and started wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. His fingers started to tangle themselves in Yami's soft hair.

"Yugi, it's time for bed! You have school in the morning!" Yugi opened his eyes and found he was back in his room. His grandpa was calling up to him to make sure he got into bed on time. Yugi sighed and stood up.

"Alright, Grandpa, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Yugi yelled downstairs before he started to change into his star pajamas.

//Feel any better?// Yami asked from inside Yugi's mind. Yugi blushed lightly, remembering what just happened in Yami's soul room.

/I do, thanks Yami/ Yugi replied as he pulled the blankets out from their neatly made position and crawled onto the surprisingly inviting mattress. He didn't think he was tired at all, but now he felt it hitting him.

//You're welcome. Sleep well, Yugi//

/You too, good night/


End file.
